The Journey
by Nevermind555
Summary: La vie prend parfois grand plaisir à lier, le temps d'un voyage, des âmes venues d'horizons différents et ce pour notre plus grand plaisir !... OS sur le trio.


**The Journey**

La psyché de Mugen échappait totalement à la logique de Jin. Qu'y avait-il qui allait de travers dans sa tête pour se jeter ainsi dans la première gueule du loup venue ? Et sa façon de combattre, parlons-en ! Aucun style d'école, aucune classe ; un ballet hideux de mouvements désordonnés !... c'était à en filer la migraine à tous ces grands maîtres qui avaient voué leur vie à l'art du sabre !... Jin se pinça l'arête du nez, inspirant profondément pour évacuer ces pensées parasites. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais vu ça !... et cet idiot de village, pourtant, lui tenait bien tête !... c'en était affligeant.

"Bon, le serpent à lunettes, tu te décides ?!"

Et d'une poésie !... bien, reprenons. Jin se remit en position, sabre maintenu des deux mains tandis que cet imbécile de Mugen faisait tourner le sien dans une main façon moulinet tranchant. Un peu de sérieux aurait été souhaitable et appréciable mais cette crapule n'en voyait ni l'utilité ni l'intérêt !... Jin avança une jambe et l'autre fit un bond extraordinaire, plaçant toute sa force dans le seul et unique coup, sans laisser d'alternative ni même de seconde option. Jin esquiva et frappa en tournant le dos, sentant le souffle chargé du chien fou contre sa gorge.

"Ne me tourne jamais le dos, enfoiré !"

Et bavard avec ça !... le combat selon Jin était un acte silencieux où seules les lames étaient autorisées à siffler en scindant l'air.

Dans un mouvement souple de corps digne d'un félin, le bras armé venu à bout de Mariya Enshirou prit son adversaire en défaut mais ce dernier eut un retournement de tronc totalement inattendu et vif, qui projeta Jin à quelques mètres. Rien n'avait bougé chez le rônin à lunettes, pas une mèche de cheveux ne s'était échappée du lien qui les retenait serrés.

"Approche ! allez, viens ! approche !"

Ce type... ses mouvements... du n'importe quoi !... l'agitation de Mugen se heurtait au calme réfléchi de Jin.

A présent, le forcené de Ryukyu sautait d'un pied à l'autre, comme s'il était pris d'une envie pressante. Jin haussa un sourcil. Restons concentrés !... façon toupie, Mugen vint frapper sa lame contre celle, tendue, de Jin, dans un tintement de métal caractéristique. Le rônin à lunettes ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"Ne me provoque pas !"

Les attaques redoublaient, chassant plus d'air qu'il n'en fallait, coupant l'élan étudié de Jin avant même sa conclusion. Mugen était cette tornade folle que rien ne semblait stopper - Jin aurait tout donné pour découvrir, au détour d'une voltige, le bouton "OFF" qui aurait permis de désactiver ce dingue !...

"Hahaha ! ah, tu ne l'as pas vue venir, celle-là, hein !?"

Et il faisait les dialogues tout seul... bavard, vous dis-je !...

La fête dura jusqu'à ce que Jin en eut assez. L'héritier meurtrier de l'école Mujushin avait une patience infinie mais limitée en ce qui concernait les prouesses de Mugen. Sans distiller le moindre mot, Jin rangea sa lame, faisant taire ses éclats dans le fourreau.

"Hein ?! tu... abandonnes ?"

Un grognement d'estomac se fit entendre, pour toute réponse à la surprise du plus fou des deux. Trois jours qu'ils n'avaient rien dans le ventre... alors vivre de combats et d'eau fraîche, ça allait cinq minutes !...

* * *

Une odeur de fricassé leur parvint aux narines. Le fumet d'une bonne soupe, promesse bien plus urgente aux yeux de leurs estomacs, que les pétales jaunies d'un tournesol dont on ignorait même jusqu'à l'existence, les appelait depuis une fenêtre.

Autant Jin aurait aimé frapper pour demander l'hospitalité, autant Mugen se rua par la fenêtre ouverte et emporta le récipient entier, le buvant à mesure que ses jambes s'animaient, sous le regard médusé du descendant du clan Takeda. Le larcin allait encore leur attirer des foudres peu communes, allant jusqu'à se mettre le village entier à dos !...

Mugen, alors que la foule coursait Jin et Fuu, s'était affaissé contre un tronc, ventre rond de soupe, laissant passer un rôt satisfait, dénué de toute élégance. Et maintenant, une petite sieste n'était pas de refus !...

C'était sans compter la maudite bestiole que trimballait cette pimbêche de Fuu, affectueusement nommée Momo-San. L'écureuil volant ne trouva rien de mieux que choisir de faire son nid dans la tignasse hirsute et crasseuse de Mugen, guidant ainsi sa propriétaire jusqu'au havre de paix.

Ses hurlements eurent tôt fait de casser les oreilles au plus endurci des guerriers, piaillements incompréhensibles pour le genre masculin et dont la capacité à irriter atteignait des sommets. Tiré de son relatif bien-être, Mugen sauta sur ses jambes, s'étirant en bâillant lourdement.

L'heure était mal choisie pour se la jouer relax, la foule se dirigeant par ici, Jin toujours en tête, jurant en silence la perte de son camarade d'infortune !... Mugen avait laissé une volée d'insultes sous l'arbre avant d'emboîter le pas au rônin, traînant Fuu par le bras.

* * *

La planque avait été choisie presque par hasard, autant par urgence que par nécessité. La foule passait à côté, épargnant les têtes. C'en avait été assez d'avoir risqué plusieurs centaines de fois leur vie au deux rônins en cavale !... Fuu laissa passer un soupir soulagé, Momo-San confortablement installé entre les pans de son kimono - ceci avait au moins le mérite de lui donner un semblant de poitrine, songea de manière fugace le plus porté sur la chose des deux gardes du corps !...

Jin osa un pied à l'extérieur, invitant ses camarades à le suivre mais déjà, Fuu et Mugen se chamaillaient sur un propos qui venait d'échapper totalement au ronin à lunettes. Les mots valsaient et heurtaient, cognant dur dans le vocabulaire sous-évolué des deux protagonistes. Jin en eut un soupir lourd. Pourquoi choisir le moment le plus malvenu pour régler ses comptes ?...

Ventre plein, Mugen avait tendance à monter sur ses grands chevaux, prenant au vol chaque mot et en faisant un sujet de querelle. Autant dire que Fuu et Jin, estomacs creux, n'étaient nullement disposés à se mesurer à cet agité et rêvait d'un bon bain chaud pour l'un et d'un bol de riz bien plein pour l'autre.

Cependant, le samouraï au style bien particulier ne désarmait pas pour autant, cherchant la petite bête autre que celle qui garnissait le décolleté de demoiselle Fuu !... Mugen attaquait souvent Fuu-Chan sur son physique. A l'évidence, le rônin les préférait plus opulentes !... le pic fonctionnait à tous les coups !... Hissée sur ses sandales compensées, Fuu hurlait au nez haut d'un Mugen goguenard, le tout sous le regard blasé de l'aîné du trio.

Quand le calme était enfin revenu - au prix souvent de grands silences boudeurs - le trio se remettait en route, allant d'un horizon à l'autre. Mugen, mâchouillant copieusement un brin d'herbe pour tromper sa faim sans cesse nouvelle, Jin, méditant à chaque pas sur le reflet de la vie, Fuu, se félicitant d'avoir berné les deux garçons en revendiquant sa quête.

* * *

Le voyage allait être long, pénible, parfois émaillé par des moments de joie au milieu de la rage et des pleurs. Il servait de fil conducteur à ces trois êtres dissemblables que rien d'autre dans la vie qu'une fatalité ironique et facétieuse, avait pris plaisir à réunir, les faisant cheminer à travers les vies, croisant des destins au hasard des circonstances. Ce voyage, dont le but paraissait aussi flou qu'improbable, Fuu aurait souhaité qu'il ne se termine jamais...


End file.
